


Брок... и коробка разрывных

by kirikokun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Group Sex, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, New Year's Fluff, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun
Summary: И вот, Брок Рамлоу совершенно бездумно напивался, потому что подошёл к той самой точке невозврата, когда «да ебись оно всё конём». И, казалось бы, из-за чего? Сущей малости. В этом году именно ему предстояло стать секретным Сантой, как самому несемейному их всего отряда мстителей и командиров групп поддержки.





	1. Chapter 1

Брок крепко знал свою меру. При его работе перебирать было опасно. Алкоголь часто развязывал языки не тем и не в тех местах, из-за чего рушились не толь­ко семьи и карьеры, но можно было за излишнюю языкастость поплатиться головой.  
  
Но бывали такие дни, когда всерьез начинаешь задумываться, не пустить ли себе пулю в висок, чтобы прекратить наконец это блядство, по какому-то недоразумению именуемое жизнью. Вот толь­ко Брок ни разу не был инфантильным подростком, хватающимся за опасную бритву каждый раз, когда мама купила футболку не того цвета или недооценила качество подведённых её карандашом глаз. Брок повидал столько дерьма, что если начать рассказывать, то можно насобирать на несколько десятков неплохих триллеров. Но даже у таких внешне совершенно непробиваемых динозавров под толстым панцирем в защитной клетке из ломаных сотню раз костей нежное ранимое нутро.  
  
И вот Брок Рамлоу совершенно бездумно напивался, потому что подошёл к той самой точке невозврата, когда «да ебись оно всё конём». И, казалось бы, из-за чего? Сущей малости. В этом году именно ему предстояло стать секретным Сантой, как самому несемейному из их всего отряда мстителей и командиров групп поддержки. А то Брок и не знал без них, что очередной сочельник будет коротать в каком-нибудь занюханном баре с бутылкой виски в обнимку, где его ещё никто не знает и можно будет после священной мессы почесать кулаки о неприветливые морды местных завсегдатаев. А потом отлёживаться все рождественские каникулы, не подходя к телефону, да и кому он нужен, и оправдывая свой жалкий вид старостью и пропущенными спьяну ударами.  
  
Весть о том, что именно ему в этом году подфартило, Брок узнал ещё в сентябре и не особо расстроился, сплюнул под ноги, обозвал ЩИТ детским садом и скрылся в спортзале, покрикивая на своих «девочек», пообещав громогласно, что раз такое дело, то подарит «каждой кривоногой цыпочке, не осилившей, к ёбаной матери, нормативы, по розовой плюшевой юбке и заставит отрабатывать жалование, чем бог послал». И благополучно обо всём этом мероприятии забыл, пока в начале ноября Мария Хилл не вручила ему яркую коробочку с пожеланиями всех, кого ему следовало облагодетельствовать, хотя Броку почему-то казалось, что у этой забавы правила были несколько другими. Но он вспомнил прошлое рождество и проставлявшегося Старка и толь­ко хмыкнул про себя, что угодит каждому, чьи пожелания найдутся в коробочке.  
Брок вывалил все бумажки на стол, поразившись количеству, в том году заявок было значительно больше, но, видимо, не все ещё утратили осторожность, и кое-кто вспомнил злобную и мстительную натуру командира военизированной группы поддержки СТРАЙК.  
  
Полтора месяца Броку хватило, чтобы подготовить всем «по пожеланиям и по делам их», решив оторваться на полную, и в сочельник повёз это всё добро развозить, при том был вполне трезвым… в самом начале.  
  
Ребятам из СТРАЙКа, как и обещал,  _«а командир никогда слов на ветер не бросает, запомните, ублюдки!»_ , всем, как одному, под ёлочку положил по яркой розовой юбке, приколов к ней официальную с виду бумажку об изменении формы в связи с новым полем действия этой самой группы, раз они годны только жопами трясти, да ржать в курилке.  
  
Но из всего СТРАЙКа нашлись только двое, кого славная миссия по пересмотру обмундирования прошла мимо- это Мэй и Роллинз, не только сдавшие всё вовремя и с приличным временем, но и не мотавшие при этом нервы самому Рамлоу.  
  
Мэй подарил новую оптику для винтовки.  _«Чтобы как у Барнса, командир. Я ведь была хорошей девочкой?»_  И тёплую шапку на лисьем меху.  
  
Роллинзу досталось от щедрот командирских два набора гантелей по килограмму и коробка шоколадных конфет с припиской:  _«Ни в чём себе не отказывай, брат! Но командования группой тебе и в этом году не видать»._  
  
Собственно, на этом цивильные подарки без особого броковского чувства юмора и закончились. С остальными ему было что обсудить и возможность сложить все свои претензии под ёлочку к адресату, пока тот на традиционной пьянке у Старка, дорогого стоило.  
  
Брок открыл бутылку с виски и сделал пару глотков, оскалившись сам себе в зеркало заднего вида.  
  
— Поехали.  
  
Первым в списке шёл Сокол. Вот уж кого Брок органически не переносил, так это именно это непонятно что с крыльями. Уилсон обладал самыми нелюбимыми Броком пороками: много пиздел и плохо бегал, за что был изгнан из спортзала СТРАЙКа тренироваться куда угодно, лишь бы не действовать на нервы.  
  
И кто бы сомневался, что крылатый попросит именно кроссовки для бега и непременно чтобы как у Роджерса. Ведь тот бегает со скоростью автомобиля не из-за собственной охуенности, а благодаря именно кедам, которые выдаются в ЩИТе, просто надо не понтоваться, покупая крутую форму, а хоть раз дойти до склада и глянуть в ведомость.  
  
Под ёлкой Сокола остался сиротливо лежать красный свитер с оленем и криво вышитой надписью  _«У меня кривые ноги!»_ (да, Мэй и правда была очень хорошей девочкой, по возможности помогая папочке Броку с подарками для этого паноптикума). А сверху записка —  _«Губу закатай и бегать сначала научись! Твой Санта!»_  
  
К дому Фьюри Брок подъехал, как раз ополовинив бутылку, и мрачно усмехнулся, вытаскивая из кузова чёртову клетку, плотно завёрнутую в одеяло по случаю приличного минуса на улице.  
  
Сам одноглазый чёрт был таким же оригиналом, как и Брок, и просил всегда одно и то же — бутылку рома. Но Рамлоу был мстительным, неприятным человеком и не мог не припомнить директору то, что он мало того, что не перевёл его с ребятами в другое отделение ЩИТа (это после Озарения-то), так и снова поставил над ними командиром Кэпа, добавив в нагрузку ещё и обязанность следить, чтобы новоприобретённый Баки ёбаный Барнс тренировался, а не бегал за Роджерсом, как привязанный.  
  
Брок сплюнул на асфальт.  
  
Эти два урода оказались чересчур обязательными и начали таскаться в зал несколько раз в день, если не были заняты на миссиях или Роджерса не утаскивали по государственным делам постоять, улыбаясь, перед камерой. Но если раньше Брок тихо дрочил себе в душе на недоступную задницу последнего стопроцентного гетеро Америки, то теперь из первых рядов наблюдал, как эти двое крутят любовь, никого не смущаясь. А мудак Фьюри на очередное прошение о переводе лишь пожал плечами и, ухмыляясь, заявил, мол, мы в ответе за тех чудовищ, что сотворили.  
  
Брок не понял, но на всякий случай обиделся.  
  
Брок вышел, закрыв за собой дверь, оставив под директорской ёлкой клетку с попугаем, матерящимся чуть ли не на пяти языках (по крайней мере за неделю, что птичка жила у Брока, он ни разу не повторился), половину бутылки с виски и свитер с весёлым Роджером.  
  
Беннеру подобрать что-то было самым плёвым делом, да и никак по большей части молчаливый доктор не досаждал ни ему, ни ребяткам, но раз уж пошла такая пляска, Брок остановиться просто не мог.  
  
Заказанные успокоительные чаи Рамлоу даже искать не стал. Во-первых, не разбирался он во всём этом, а во-вторых, Рождество хоть и религиозный, но всё же праздник, а значит должен радовать чуть дольше, чем двадцать пять пакетиков.  
  
Несколько глотков из очередной бутылки и под ёлку к Халку отправились куст марихуаны в весёленьком горшочке (снова спасибо Мэй) и лиловый вырвиглазный свитер с зелёным счастливым пони. Беннеру должно понравиться.  
  
С Клинтом вышло скучнее всего, да и вместо ключей от своего дома он выдал ключ-карту от стандартной квартиры ЩИТа и пожелание не сильно затоптать стандартный белый ковёр. У лучника и ёлки-то не оказалось.  
  
Брок хмыкнул и спустился к машине, решив, что Старку будет достаточно и части подарка, как человеку, у которого есть ну почти всё. И на сером казённом пледе, застилавшем постель Клинта, оказался приличных размеров венок из можжевельника.  
  
 _— Он же траурный, — Мэй трижды обошла его по кругу, когда они ездили только закупаться.  
  
— Не будь такой придирчивой, — отмахнулся тогда Брок. — Да и Старку в самый раз будет. Поостережётся впредь на моих ребят натравливать свою кибернетическую хрень.  
  
— Но это было давно, да и забыли уже все ту нанокофемашину.  
  
— Зато у меня память ещё дай боже, девочка._  
  
А рядом с венком книга про Робина Гуда и свитер с Чипполино, и наплевать, что просились совсем другие книги.  
  
Так как Тор официально нигде не жил, а в ЩИТ бомжей на работу даже на пол ставки не принимают, божеству была выделена точно такая же, как и лучнику, квартира, да ещё и по соседству.  
  
Но вот Броку Тор нравился. Чудаковатый, иногда наивный, как младенец, но с задорным весёлым нравом асгардец пришёлся военному до мозга костей командиру СТРАЙКа по душе и получил от него бутылку какой-то лечебной и шибко высокоградусной монгольской браги, которую Брок привёз ещё лет пятнадцать назад и всё забывал открыть, здраво опасаясь за свою жизнь. Но что обычному человеку смерть, божеству лишь приятное утреннее похмелье.  
  
А вот перед Мэй Тор успел как-то облажаться. Поэтому рядом с бутылкой своё место занял свитер с принтом в виде члена, прямо сказать, выдающегося размера. На недоумённый взгляд командира, девушка лишь передёрнула плечами и ответила совершенно невозмутимо:  
  
 _— Этот баран знает за что._  
  
Дальше в списке, собственно, шёл Старк. Но тащиться к нему в Башню, где сейчас гремел на половину города праздник, у Брока не было никакого желания, тем более смотреть на эти счастливые рожи. Увольте. Главному конструктору ЩИТа подарок можно было доставить и на работу,  
  
Что конкретно просил  _«самый гениальный и неподражаемый человек ЩИТа»_ , Брок и читать не стал, а поджёг бумажку и показательно на камеру от неё прикурил в своём кабинетике, деловито закинув ноги на стол.  
  
В саму лабораторию Брок лезть не стал, да и кто бы его туда пустил? А вот в кабинет, специально отведённый для Тони Старка, он приволокся со всеми коробками. Надуть и удобно устроить в кожаном кресле надувную темнокожую, вроде бы, женщину, в темноте не разобрать, а покупалась она методом случайного тыка уже на тот момент не слабо захмелевшего Рамлоу в круглосуточном сексшопе, то ещё дело. Но судя по тому, как ржала Мэй, выбрал он самую экзотичную. От неё же на рабочий стол лёг свитер с надувными сиськами впереди и запиской:  _«Мистеру Старку от благодарной общественности»._  
  
 _— Он тоже знает, за что, да? — расплылся в пьяной улыбке Брок.  
  
— Правильно улавливаешь мысль, командир._  
  
Уже нетвёрдо стоя на ногах, Брок подрулил к предпоследнему адресу.  
  
Для Наташи он выбирал подарок долго и вдумчиво. Тут очень страшно было налажать. И дело не в том, что он её боялся, скорее, здраво опасался связываться с ядовитой на язык бывшей русской шпионкой, а просто хотел подчеркнуть подарком уже всё, что говорил ей и не по одному разу. Но женщины, как известно, колдовские существа и слышат в основном только нужное именно им.  
  
Вдова просила купон на СПА. Мэй долго смотрела на аккуратный клочок бумажки, но так и не смогла ничем толковым помочь. Ей-то всё равно, что командир мучается на каждой миссии с этой «красавицей».  
  
Под ёлку Романов Брок положил детский набор резиночек со всякой ерундой типа мишек, зайчиков, звёздочек и купон к своему парикмахеру с пометкой срезать эти лохмы, раз не умеет их заплетать хотя бы на время заданий. Мэй от себя присовокупила свитер с паучком, чтобы не обижать, а то всем досталось, а ей нет.  
  
Роджерса и Барнса Брок оставил напоследок, так сказать. Потому что настолько устал ловить на себе их взгляды и, оборачиваясь, наблюдать, как один лапает за жопу другого, устал дрочить на светлый образ этих уродов вместе и по отдельности, устал отмахиваться от предложений хорошо провести вечер втроём, прекрасно понимая, что стебутся, сучата.  
  
Броку Рамлоу всё настолько настопиздило, что он решил раздарить эти грёбанные подарки счастливцам, не испугавшимся его в качестве Санты, и в первый же рабочий день подать рапорт об увольнении. Любые околосиловые структуры его с руками оторвут. В крайнем случае в отпуск уйдёт года на полтора, а там кто знает, может на побережье где осесть получится и забыть это всё как страшный сон. Хотя… кого он обманывал. Эти двое, словно особо токсичный яд, уже пропитали его насквозь и вряд ли так просто оставят в покое.  
  
То, что Стив с Барнсом жили вместе и вели совместное хозяйство, не знал в ЩИТе разве что глухой, но отчего-то Броку входить в их дом не хотелось сильнее всего, хотя Баки одним из первых принёс ключ от входной двери и передал только из рук в руки, найдя Рамлоу аж на медицинском этаже, хотя Брок никому не докладывался.  
  
 _— Ты чего здесь, командир? — спросил Баки, перегородив дорогу._  
  
— Не твоего ума дело, — устало огрызнулся тот. Не станешь же ожившей эротической мечте рассказывать, что уже возраст не тот у него, чтобы прыгать, как горный козёл под обрушающимися прямо на голову зданиями? И что хоть и не пострадал особо во время развала Роджерсом Озарения (вовремя смекнул тогда Брок, чем пахнет, и увёл своих ребят с базы сразу же после приказа задержать Кэпа в лифте. Ни он, ни его ребята клиническими идиотами не были), но пара сложных переломов всё ещё давала о себе знать. — Что-то хотел, Барнс?  
  
— Ключ.  
  
В их доме правильно пахло, было по-своему уютно. Брок плюхнулся на диван, стоящий напротив ёлки, и пьяно оскалился. Вот, пора заканчивать с аттракционом невиданной щедрости, оставить, что хотел, и валить, пока не начал представлять себе лишнего, надеясь, что все подколки и обращённые в спину взгляды были настоящими и ему здесь и правда есть место. Стало противно и муторно на душе, будто он подглядывает за чужим счастьем, не рассчитанным на посторонних. Стив всегда был для Баки, ещё с сороковых, а Баки для Стива, зачем им несущественная переменная в виде совершенно поплывшего, битого жизнью вояки. И насрать, что для него вот уже очень давно нет никого, кроме них. Смешно сказать — влюбиться в юности в героев войны, которых и в живых давно не было, и пронести это чувство сквозь всю жизнь, чтобы в полтинник столкнуться с ними лицом к лицу и понять — не обломится.  
  
Брок уселся под ёлку и подтянул к себе последнюю сумку с подарками.  
  
Барнс просил новый набор метательных ножей, даже ссылку на сайт дал, где купить можно было требуемое, но Брок был бы не Броком, если бы только из-за любви к этим двоим не попытался и им принести «своеобразное счастье». Под ёлку лёг набор разноцветного пластилина для дошкольников с пластиковыми ножичками и разными формочками для вырезания, а Стиву вместо книг по искусству такой же яркий набор фломастеров и познавательный DVD, записанный собственноручно о художниках, которых тот пропустил вперемешку с гей-порно, так, на всякий случай.  
  
Брок выхлебал бутылку с виски и на минутку закрыл глаза, запоминая, каково это: быть в этом доме своим, сам не замечая, как навалилась пьяная усталость, не дающая подняться, разлепить веки, утягивая в мягкие объятия сновидений.  
  
— Смотри-ка, и нас облагодетельствовал наш Санта в Хламус, — хохотнул Баки, присаживаясь рядом с громогласно храпящим Броком.  
  
— А если проспится и уйдёт? — Стив с нежностью глянул на этого вёрткого и совершенно недоверчивого человека, с упорством мула не замечавшего все их подкаты, но смотревшего вслед так, что сердце обрывалось и хотелось забрать себе, даже если сопротивляться будет.  
  
— А ему кто-то позволит, мелкий? Он же нам себя подарил? Подарил! — Баки вытянул из-за его спины полупустую сумку и сунул туда нос. — Смотри, себе-то он приберёг бутылку рома.  
  
— Случаем не ту, что Николас просил?  
  
— Её, — улыбнулся Баки, вываливая остальное на пол. — И коробку разрывных патронов.  
  
— Давай мы его лучше в спальню оттащим и… развернём, что ли, подарочек? С рождеством, Брок, — прошептал Стив, подхватывая его на руки.


	2. Chapter 2

Брок повёл носом и перевернулся на живот, зарываясь лицом в подушку. Было несказанно хорошо. Ничего не болело, не ныла спина после таскания по чужим квартирам с подарками, не разваливалась на части голова, как бы намекая, что пить либо пора бросать, либо не забывать о мере. Одно непонятно, когда он успел добраться домой, а главное — как?

Последнее что помнил Брок — раскидистые еловые лапы роджеровской ёлки, неудобно упирающуюся в спину коробку и, что отчаянно не хотелось никуда уходить.

Вчерашний день и вечер были как в тумане, но долбаную ёлку Барнса и Роджерса он почему-то запомнил до последней игрушки: какой высоты, как пахла, с какой периодичностью мигали огоньки, сколько золотистых шаров, а сколько тёмно-синих, будто бы сам вешал, и идиотского ангела на самой верхушке, чуть скошенного, будто бы заброшенного туда в последний момент в надежде, что остальные не увидят это убожество и не оборжут наследство Роджерса, оставшееся ещё с сороковых. А что это пожёванное молью нечто принадлежало именно Роджерсу, Брок ну нисколько не сомневался.

Просыпаться не хотелось, слишком хорошо и правильно ему было под тяжелым, как монолитная плита, одеялом, спать, обложившись со всех сторон подушками, будто в гнезде и можешь выпасть. И матрас совсем как дома.

Как дома.

Брок ещё несколько раз повторил эти два слова про себя и зажмурился, надеясь провалиться в сон и очнуться уже именно у себя дома, пусть и с простреливающей спиной, адской головной болью и с чем там ещё принято просыпаться после не очень удачно проведённого сочельника.

Где он, думать совершенно не хотелось, так как мысли в голову лезли только самые нерадужные, и от этого делалось ещё муторнее, но не думать не получалось. Стратегическое мышление играло не на стороне Брока, стараясь обработать те крохи информации, что смогло получить от слуха и обоняния.

Брок прислушался. Где-то за стенами гремела посуда, и Роджерс что-то тихо напевал вполголоса, спокойно, расслабленно, будто у них в постели не дрых бывший хэндлер его обожаемого Баки, напившийся и уснувший у них под ёлкой вместо того, чтобы отчалить к себе заливать одиночество доброй порцией выменянного у Фьюри на полбутылки вискаря рома. А ещё очень сладко пахло ванилью и апельсиновыми цукатами. Брок даже губы облизал, но тут же одернул себя, поднимаясь.

И правда ничего не болело. Брок удивленно повёл плечами и только тогда понял, что полностью раздет.

— Блядь! — вполголоса выругался он. — Только не говорите, что я им ещё и ковёр заблевал?

Но одежда, сложенная аккуратной стопкой на стуле рядом, опровергала это предположение и дала Броку хоть немного спокойнее выдохнуть и не чувствовать себя совсем уж идиотом.

Отмывшись до скрипа, решил, раз уж наглеть так наглеть на полную, одевшись, он замер, раздумывая. Можно было бы, конечно, выйти из комнаты, поблагодарить хозяев за радушный приём и, чем черт не шутит, напроситься на чашечку кофе, но отчего-то все внутри было против этой идеи, да и сам Брок понимал, что, чем дольше он находится в этом чёртовом доме, тем меньше испытывает желания уйти отсюда, а уйти надо. Оставалось ещё окно. Брок выглянул на улицу и скривился. Четвёртый этаж в его-то возрасте уже может выйти боком для всего организма, а помереть под окнами суперов — это, конечно, очень романтично, но Брок не из этих.

— Пиздец подкрался незаметно, — резюмировал он, облокотившись на подоконник. Значит, всё-таки придётся идти на поклон хозяевам и сразу же сваливать от греха подальше. — Мда, старик, совсем тебя размотало.

— Если собрался уходить через окно, — раздавшийся за спиной голос Барнса, чуть не заставил Брока как раз сигануть в распахнутые настежь створки, — Стив обидится, он так надеялся накормить тебя своими фирменными блинами, джем даже сделал.

— Барнс, — начал было Брок, оборачиваясь, но так и замер на месте, напрочь залипнув.

Баки Барнс никогда не стеснялся своего тела, разгуливая по раздевалке СТРАЙКа без одежды, лишь замотав дурную голову в полотенце. И сколько бы Брок ни матерился, не просил по-хорошему не светить жопой, бывший Агент был глух к его мольбам. Лишь, сучонок, улыбался так, что вставало даже у полностью гетеросексуальной части команды, что уж говорить об остальных, зачастивших под холодный душ с тех пор, как Барнс изволил начать ходить на тренировки. Хорошо хоть Роджерс не страдал тягой к публичному обнажению, а то Брок давно бы уволился или застрелился.

— Да, командир? — лучезарно улыбнулся тот, вытирая волосы.

— Имей совесть, ты не один, — простонал Брок, чувствуя, что головная боль к нему всё-таки возвращается.

— У меня есть мысли на этот счёт, — покивал Баки, подойдя к шкафу и вытянув оттуда домашние штаны. — Но я хотел бы сначала тебя покормить. Пойдём, Стив там, наверное, уже весь извёлся.

Стоило выйти на кухню, перед Броком тут же сама собой образовалась тарелка с приличной стопкой блинчиков с пекановым маслом, политых сверху ещё и кленовым сиропом.

— Охуеть, — усмехнулся он. — А не слипнется?

— Не переживай, всё предусмотрено, — как-то слишком радостно улыбнулся Барнс, усаживаясь рядом.

На Стива Брок старался не смотреть. Роджерс для него всегда был вроде красной тряпки для быка, стоило один раз увидеть — и всё, взгляд категорически отказывался выпускать широкоплечую фигуру из виду. С Барнсом всё было проще. Брок насмотрелся на Зимнего Солдата во всех видах и даже немного попривык к его голой заднице, но Кэп всегда был самым желанным призом.

Ели в молчании. Брок не решался начать разговор, лишь искоса поглядывал на обоих суперов. Стив был странно задумчив, а Баки Барнс так лучился самодовольством, что Броку кусок едва лез в горло. Слишком уж загадочный вид был у бывшего зомби-солдата, а уж кому, как не его командиру, знать, что ничем хорошим оно обычно не заканчивается.

Это руководство Гидры могло сколько угодно считать Актива управляемым, а вот младший технический персонал и командиры команд поддержки прекрасно знали, насколько Зимний Солдат был вёрткой и хитрожопой тварью, подставляющей неугодных под пули с виртуозностью фокусника, да так, что не прикопаешься. Отчасти из-за этого Брок и уважал всегда своего подопечного и никогда не стремился самоутвердиться за его счёт, понимая, что «малышу» с металлической рукой и так несладко живётся со всеми обнулениями и прочей хренью.

Тягостное молчание угнетало, но никто не стремился разрядить ситуацию. Брок поёрзал на стуле, чувствуя себя странно, будто в перекрестье прицела, будто на него ведут охоту сразу двое матёрых хищников, выслеживают, пасут с безопасного расстояния, выясняя повадки, привычки.

— Хорошо у вас, мужики, но пора и честь знать, — Брок поднялся, вытер руки тканевой салфеткой.

— Сядь, командир, — Баки поставил кружку на стол.

— Барнс, не надо всего этого. Дали отоспаться, не погнали, спасибо. Но не надо.

— Сядь, Брок, — впервые заговорил Стив.

— Матерь Божья, Рамлоу, не будь ты мудаком хоть раз в жизни. Не сучись и сделай, как просят.

Брок не был хорошим человеком, не был милым, располагающим к себе или мягким, такие в их структурах не выживают. Брок не верил, что на него вдруг может свалиться счастье в виде двоих охуительных мужиков на Рождество, не это он загадывал, глядя в последний раз на падающую звезду. Он просил покоя, ослепнуть, чтобы не наблюдать за чужим счастьем. Оглохнуть, чтобы не слышать тихое, едва разборчивое «люблю» перед миссией, сказанное глаза в глаза. Потерять обоняние и не чувствовать тяжёлый дурманящий запах секса. И сейчас все планы на грядущее снова грозили пойти по пизде, только потому что его не так поняли.

Напряжённой спины коснулась ладонь, провела от одного плеча до другого, слишком правильно, нужно, чтобы не поддаться, не двинуться следом. Брок бы и рад был отстраниться, собрать волю в кулак и всё-таки свалить, но странная магия Роджерса всегда действовала на него безотказно, затягивая разболтавшийся ошейник.

— Что бы мы ни делали, ни говорили, ты шарахаешься в сторону, будто нет ничего хуже, чем быть нашим, — голос Стива прошёлся по позвоночнику волной жара.

— Но смотришь постоянно, не отрываясь, жадно ловишь каждое движение, каждое брошенное вскользь слово, — подхватил Баки, обходя Брока по кругу, касаясь живой ладонью живота.

— Стоит приблизиться — скалишься, показываешь зубы, ощетиниваешься, мечешься, будто в клетке, рвёшься на свободу, — горячие губы коснулись загривка, зубы Стива ощутимо прикусили кожу, оставляя горящую огнём метку.

— Но боишься своего же выбора, не отставая ни на шаг, идёшь за нами, ступая след в след, — холодный металл левой руки обжёг даже сквозь футболку, разбивая последнее сопротивление.

Брок закрыл глаза, отпуская себя, допуская всё, что бы они ни захотели, потому что — то, что сейчас происходило, было страшнее смерти, страшнее, чем влюбиться без надежды на взаимность и так, что не вытравить ни годами, ни войной это болезненно острое чувство к героям. Страшнее, чем столкнуться с мечтой в пустом коридоре и не знать, что сказать. Мямлить что-то растерянно, уплывать от одного только взгляда и немного смущённой улыбки. А потом встретить второго там, откуда собрался бежать без оглядки, потому что первый не поймёт. Страшнее падающих на голову зданий и братской могилы под обвалами. И пусть их достали, вытащили весь отряд, отчистили, отмыли, прополоскали совесть и честь, и приняли обратно, ничего не потребовав. Страшнее, чем усталое понимание в глазах одного и равнодушное принятие в других.

Брок подался вперёд, слепо ища губы Барнса, пробуя их на вкус, сравнивая с давними горячечными мечтами и почти сходя с ума от того, насколько же они мягче и желаннее.

Самым страшным было оказаться между и понять, что никакого «между» нет. У Баки Барнса есть Стив Роджерс и наоборот. Страшно, что разорвёт, разметает, вывернет наизнанку, потому что невозможно оставаться равнодушным и не мечтать, но, по правилам, в любви место есть только двоим. А Брок не видел большей любви, чем между Стивом и Баки, всё время до этого надеясь: показалось, и у него был бы шанс хоть с кем-то. Потому убегал, чтобы не искрошиться в песок, в звёздную пыль под их ногами, но от всего, видимо, убежать невозможно.

Брок застонал, растерянно глянул на стёкшего к его ногам Барнса.

— Баки, — прошептал Брок, ласково касаясь его волос, вплетая пальцы в мягкие пряди.

— Ну наконец-то, — прошептал сзади Стив, упираясь каменно-твёрдым членом между ягодиц Брока, потираясь.

— Долго же нам тебя загадывать пришлось, — усмехнулся Баки, потянув вниз джинсы Брока вместе с бельём, жарко выдохнул, обдав теплом налившийся желанием член, облизал губы.

Руки Стива сжали бёдра, притиснули к нему близко-близко, давая почувствовать желание. Брок застонал, не зная, куда ему двигаться, в каком ритме запускать ухнувшее в пятки сердце, когда Баки, лизнув головку, взял в рот, зажмурился, посасывая член, словно конфету, которой не было вкуснее и слаще. Хотелось всего и сразу: натянуть Барнса по самые гланды, кончить, заливая его лицо спермой, обвести пальцем манящие блядские губы, растянутые вокруг его члена, или податься назад, насаживаясь на мозолистые пальцы Роджерса, прогнуться в спине, как не делал никогда и ни с кем, подставиться, почувствовать, как в него входит слишком большой член, заполняя до краёв, почти разрывая мышцы.

Он не знал, как они оказались на диване, а он на коленях у Стива, лицом к нему, куда подевалась их одежда. Брок горел от тянущего жаркого желания принадлежать, вплавиться, и всё равно, в кого. Он кусал губы, мучительно долго насаживаясь на член Стива, замирая в его руках, чувствуя — ещё миллиметр, и его порвёт.

— Не торопись, успеешь ещё, — шепнул на ухо Барнс, коснулся губами плеча, ноющей метки на загривке, спустился поцелуями вдоль позвоночника, развёл сильнее ягодицы Брока. — Жаль, что ты не видишь себя сейчас, командир, дрожащий, растянутый. — Баки обвёл припухшие края входа пальцем. — И тесный. Боже, будто никого до нас у тебя не было.

Брок закусил нижнюю губу, чуть приподнялся и снова осел, насаживаясь ещё глубже.

— Не было, — прохрипел он. — Так никого не было.

Стив под ним крупно вздрогнул и застонал, притянул к себе, ласково прижал к груди, нежно поглаживая по мокрой от пота спине, будто бы Брок был самым важным и дорогим сокровищем, доставшимся невероятным трудом, а от того ещё более желанным.

— Правда, что ли? — неверяще переспросил Барнс.

— Баки, перестань, — нахмурился Стив. — Помоги лучше. Знал бы, что мы первые, никогда бы так…

— Нет, — выкрикнул Брок, отчаянно цепляясь за его плечи, двинув бёдрами. — Еби, Роджерс, раз уж взялся. Давай, сука, работай!

И завыл, стоило Стиву приподнять его за ягодицы, роняя спиной на диванную подушку, выйти почти полностью и одним слитным движением загнать обратно в жаркую тесноту. Брок метался, горел, вжимался сильнее в твёрдое тело над собой, шептал что-то бессвязное, пока его голову не развернули и в губы не ткнулся член Барнса.

Брок не любил сосать, он вообще не был большим поклонником однополой любви, но в студенческие годы и его не обошли эксперименты со своей сексуальностью, из которых Брок вынес лишь одно понятие: «мужики — это вот совсем не его тема», а вот оно как оказалось. Он сосал, вылизывал член Барнса, брал в рот его яйца, будто бы именно от этого зависела его жизнь, и нет ничего желаннее — быть распятым между этими двумя, отдаваясь им на полную, хотя такого не было в его мечтах. Он плавился, теряя самого себя, распадаясь в ту самую звёздную пыль, стать которой так боялся, вспыхивал, готовый осветить собой всю вселенную. Любил их и был так же любим в ответ. Мир пропал, перестал существовать, зациклившись на Стиве и Баки, растворился в их стонах, едва различимом шёпоте, ритме одного на троих сердца.

Стив и Баки менялись местами, передавая Брока с члена на член, накачивая спермой под завязку, будто бы не ебались до этого всю чёртову жизнь. Он уже давно потерялся в ощущениях, запутался, кого принимал последним и чей член сейчас тыкается головкой в губы.

— Как же хорошо, — застонал Баки, вытягиваясь на постели.

Брок приткнулся рядом, устроив тяжёлую и совершенно пустую голову у него на плече. Двигаться совершенно не хотелось, дышать и то получалось с трудом, но, когда сзади навалился всей своей тяжестью Стив, целуя куда-то между лопатками, губы сами собой растянулись в улыбке. Брок зажмурился что было сил, но сонная расслабленная нега в перетруженном теле и не думала исчезать. Он не оказался один на скрученных из-за сладостного кошмара простынях, а был и правда зажат между двумя самыми невероятными мужиками в этой грёбанной вселенной. Принадлежал им со всеми потрохами.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул он.

— Как же долго мы тебя хотели, Брок, — мурлыкнул Баки, ткнувшись губами в макушку Брока. — Ты охуенный, сказочный.

— Бля-ять, — протянул Брок, чувствуя, что его разбирает смех. — Присмотрись, убогий, видишь за моей спиной крылья?

— Нет, — недоумённо ответил Баки, переглянувшись со Стивом.

— Потому что я не грёбаная феечка! — буркнул Брок, пряча лицо.

Он был счастлив, совершенно по-идиотски счастлив. И пусть назавтра они вышвырнут его прочь, прогонят, объявив, что не подошёл. Поздно. Брок Рамлоу влюбляется только однажды и навсегда остаётся верен себе. И теперь его легче застрелить, чем объяснить, почему не мил и не нужен. Он будет рядом всегда, пока сможет хотя бы ползти в их сторону.

Ну да, Стив принадлежал Баки, а Баки Стиву. С Броком было всё сложнее — он сам подарил себя им обоим в нагрузку к бутылке рома и коробке разрывных патронов.


End file.
